Wisconsin- Fill in the Blanks
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Filling in the blanks when Frasier jetted off to Wisconsin to make sure things were okay between him and Roz. She ends up fulfilling a teenage fantasy of his (hence the smutty rating)


Frasier spent the entire flight questioning his actions. "Should I have come all this way without her knowing? This could backfire horribly. But I told her I'd come and I think she'd be pleased to see me. Still, the way she ran out of my apartment this morning, it seems like my face would be the very last one she'd ever want to see. Especially in front of family. She said her sister was awful. Maybe she could still use the support, regardless. Yes. This is a good choice. Not like I can change anything now. I'm on the plane to Wisconsin."

"Ladies and gentlemen we've begun our descent into General Mitchell International Airport in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The current temperature is…"

Frasier snapped to as he heard the flight attendant announce their arrival. He ensured his seat was in its upright position and stowed the book he had every intention of rereading before his thoughts drifted to his trip.

"This is good. This is good," he repeated to himself.

He got off the plane and went to the rental car agency. He figured they'd have enough even though he didn't have a reservation. Once he got general directions, a map, and the keys to a red mustang, he was off.

Showing up unannounced was definitely not his style but Roz took it in stride, once the shock wore off.

They sat on the front porch and made sure everything was okay between them and Roz made sure he knew how appreciative she was for stepping in in Roger's absence.

"So, where is Alice sleeping tonight?" Frasier asked in a not so subtle way.

"I think she's doing a slumber party sort of thing with her cousins tonight. Why?"

"Well, in my haste, I forgot to make reservations at a hotel…"

Roz laughed. "We did that already, remember? This morning? It didn't end well."

"Yeah but I've always had this fantasy of doing it in my childhood bed and since that's no longer an option I thought, maybe…" Frasier trailed off, studying his shoes.

"There's a Hilton down the street you know," Roz said, playfully.

Frasier's eyes got huge.

She broke out in a smile. "Kidding. We'll see what we can arrange, okay?" She leaned in for a sweet kiss then stood up and offered her hand. "Come inside. I think dinner is soon. I hope you like cheese," she said with a wink.

After a few bottles of (what Frasier deemed somewhat pedestrian) wine shared amongst family, people began to retire for the evening. Roz was all smiles even though more than her fair share of embarrassing stories were told at her expense. She looked over at "Roger" and said, "I don't know about you but I'm ready to turn in."

Frasier saw the small glint in her eyes and played along. "Sure babe."

They bid everyone a good evening and played along with the "exhausted from a day of travel" act. After teeth were brushed, pjs were slipped into, and faces were washed, Frasier joined Roz in her childhood bedroom.

Tension that should have been filling the air was surprisingly absent.

"I like your family," Frasier said.

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend. I really only like my mom and her sisters anyway, "Roz joked.

"Oh good! You were right. Your sister is a total bitch," he said with a relieved sigh. He used this moment of levity to pull her into him.

Roz responded in kind by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and closing what little gap was left between them. "So tell me about your fantasy. Am I a cheerleader? Or maybe a just out of college science teacher?" Roz leaned in to kiss him.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Frasier asked, sheepishly.

"Of course!" Roz responded enthusiastically.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to see what it was like to have a girl in my bed."

Roz laughed. "You're no virgin so I'm pretty sure you've had a girl in your bed. I mean, if you recall this morning…"

"Oh I recall. I mean a teenager. Bringing a girl home. The only person I ever shared a bedroom with was Niles and that was in a bunk bed at camp."

She snorted. "Okay," she said before leaning in for a less than chaste kiss. She kissed his lower lip and sucked a bit. Her tongue ran over it and poked wiggled until it pried his lips apart.

He responded by reciprocating. His pj bottoms were getting noticeably tighter and for the first time he didn't care. This is how it was supposed to be. It felt right.

Frasier ran his hands up her back and as they descended, he moved them into her pj pants. He was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing any panties and used that as an invitation to let his hands wander further. Instead of asking, he squeezed her ass and deepened their kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and pressed her lower half into him to encourage him.

It worked.

He moved his thumbs to the top of her pj bottoms and slid his hands to her hips, then slowly moved them down. They began to fall for the floor so Roz wiggled her hips to help them along.

Frasier smiled mid-kiss and asked if they could move it to her bed.

"Sure," Roz responded. She reached down and grasped his bulge to tug on him as she started to walk towards her childhood bed.

He followed willingly and watched as the woman who was about to make his fantasies come true climb into bed. She patted the sliver of open bed next to her, "why don't you come join me?"

He removed his shirt and Roz licked then bit her lower lip in anticipation. She threw the sheets aside and welcomed him in.

"Be gentle?" she asked. He wasn't entirely sure if she was playing the part or if she really wanted this to be something more than just sex. But instead of questioning it, he went along with it.

Frasier climbed into bed next to her and pulled what was left of the covers over him. He looked at Roz, smiled, and kissed her. He pushed himself closer into her and pulled her closer. She responded with an equally enthusiastic kiss before climbing on top of him.

With a big grin and a flash of her eyes, Roz sidled herself down his hips, letting his hardness rub against her slit, her stomach, between her tits, over her neck, and finally on to her lips. She took him in her mouth and proceeded to fellate him with the best she had.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and it took all he had not to give in right then and there. But then he remembered he might not get this experience twice in a lifetime (much less again in his 40s) so he curled his toes and pulled her up.

"I need to be inside you," he moaned.

Roz stopped her pursuit, positioned herself on top of him and reached down to slide him into her.

"No, I want to be on top." She looked at him and rolled his eyes then conceded.

They maneuvered to where she was underneath him, her legs spread, ankles wrapped around his thighs and he positioned himself on top of her.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at her.

He smiled and so did she. Roz rose up for a kiss as Frasier finally sank deep into her.

It was amazing for both of them. Instead of being like two awkward teenagers, they moved in tandem, hitting the right spots, careful to meet each other's needs.

They kissed and moaned into each other's mouths as Frasier's thrusts became more purposeful.

Roz broke their kiss to throw her head back.

"Oh god, Frasier," Roz moaned.

Frasier kissed her as her orgasm built and she came. She moaned into his mouth as she clenched him from within. Her hands, wrapped around his back, dug deep into him.

He broke their kiss to bury his face in the pillow, moaning and exploding deep inside her. With one final thrust, he pushed deep within her and collapsed.

Their bodies, covered in sweat, stuck together.

He kissed her again.

"Thank you."

Roz gave a little laugh, "you mentioned that. As much as I'd love to stay this way, I think we'd both sleep better if we spooned."

"Good point."

He climbed off of her and curled up behind her. "This was wonderful. You're wonderful."

"You're not so bad yourself," Roz said with a yawn. "Now go to sleep. We're going on a factory tour of the new gouda farm early in the morning…"

Frasier smiled and drifted off to sleep before he could formulate a response.


End file.
